


Another Shot

by rainalin



Category: Smallville
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, M/M, Spoilers: Devoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clark had responded as a friend should?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Shot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: First story in the Smallville fandom.  
> NOTE: I didn't like how Clark treated Lex and decided to do something about it. Oh, and the first line is taken directly from the episode.  
> SPOILER: For Devoted. Haven't watched the episode? Don't read the story.  
> DISCLAIMER: Smallville and the slashy-ness of Clark and Lex don't belong to me, I'm just playing in WB's playground...again.  
> 

"I'm willing to give this friendship another shot...if you are."

Lex had imagined several reactions to his plea but Clark's reaction was a surprise.

Clark took a couple steps backwards and then, hitting the stairs, he...folded, like a marionette with it's strings cut off. Concerned, Lex made to approach the teen but froze when Clark looked up at him.

For the first time since...ever, Lex saw something other than the secrets that had caused their friendship to almost crumble.

"Oh god, Lex."

The pained sorrow in Clark's voice drew Lex and he knelt in front of the distraught teen. Laying a gentle hand on a trembling shoulder, Lex looked into wet hazel eyes and frowned.

"Hey. Clark. I didn't mean to upset you. I...I just really want this friendship to work out."

Clark's eyes filled with more tears and, in a move that stunned Lex, he leaned forward and rested his head against Lex's shoulder. Uncomfortable with Clark's proximity, Lex almost missed the quiet word.

"sorry."

Frowning uncertainly down at the dark head, Lex ran a tentative hand through Clark's hair.

"Clark. What's wrong?"

Clark lifted his head and Lex's hand fell out of his hair to land on his shoulder but Lex was too focused on the sight before him to care. Clark was so close that he could see the different shades of green that were sprinkled in his hazel eyes and feel the warmth of his breath.

Lex hadn't been this close to Clark since he'd been brought back to life by the teen and the thought caused his eyes to flicker down to his lips before he regained control and stared into his hazel eyes. Clark was looking at him without secrecy, lies, condemnation or guilt in his eyes and Lex felt...free.

"I'm so sorry, Lex."

Clark's hand rose and settled against his cheek, causing Lex to flinch slightly. Clark bit his lip in reaction but maintained his touch.

"I blamed the destruction of our friendship on this room...you. I didn't stop to...face the fact that it takes two people to build and maintain a friendship."

Caught in the thrall of Clark's voice and touch, Lex could do nothing but listen to the tortured voice.

"I failed you too."

Hazel eyes looked down and Clark sighed softly.

"I was afraid for you. Your father was going to trial and I thought it was my fault that Chloe had gotten involved with him. And I still felt guilty about what he did to you...what I couldn't stop him from doing."

Lex made a noise but suddenly a finger was placed on his lips and Clark looked straight into his eyes.

"No, Lex. It's my turn now."

Lex nodded slightly and waited.

"All my feelings about Chloe, Lana, Pete's leaving, your dad...what you must have been dealing with...they all exploded when I saw this room."

Clark's eyes flickered and he seemed to be looking beyond Lex.

"Everywhere I looked, I saw something about me. A big picture of me stared back at me from this secret room and all I could think was that this... this room was what you thought about our friendship."

Lex drew in a swift breath, drawing Clark's attention back and he smiled ruefully.

"I was kinda messed up. Everything was just getting out of control and I couldn't control my insecurities. I mean, why else would a cool, rich guy want to hang out with the town loser?"

Clark lowered both his finger and his eyes and blushed. At the familiar, and sorely missed, sight, Lex felt a small smile tug at his lips. Leaning forward, Lex rested his forehead against Clark's.

"I didn't mean for you to feel insecure, Clark."

Clark's eyes flew up and met his.

"No!"

The horror in his voice caused Lex to frown and he moved back to get a better look at Clark.

"My issues weren't caused by you. You were the best thing to happen to me, Lex. Your friendship meant...means everything to me. I was just unbalanced by the room and all the things happening in our lives."

Clark ran a hand through his hair, tousling it further and drawing Lex's attention to it. Now that he knew how soft Clark's hair was, he didn't know how he was going to keep from touching it constantly. Pulling himself away from his thought, Lex refocused on the distressed teen and smiled at him gently.

"I understand, Clark. But I'm still sorry that you saw this room unprepared. I wanted...well, I just wish I could have taken you on a tour."

Lex couldn't keep the wistfulness out of his voice and he winced internally at how much emotion he was showing. A look at Clark reassured him.

Clark was staring at Lex with a look of wonder...something that Lex was determined to see again, although he didn't know what had caused it this time. Making a mental note to find out, Lex was once again drawn from his mental musings by Clark.

Reaching out, Clark rested his hand on Lex's cheek again.

"I don't deserve you as a friend. But I promise to try harder."

Leaning into the warm hand, Lex smiled.

"That's all any of us can do, Clark."

Clark's smile lit his face and Lex couldn't help himself. Leaning forward, he tenderly placed a chaste kiss on Clark's lips.

The faint taste of lemonade and mint was all that Lex allowed himself to recognize before he drew back, ashamed of his lack of restraint.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I shouldn't have done that."

Lex's eyes were downcast and he couldn't bear to lift them and see the mistrust in Clark's eyes again. Which was why Clark's reaction surprised him.

"Don't be. I've wanted to do that for awhile too."

Lifting startled eyes, Lex watched mutely as Clark leaned forward and kissed him. This time, there was nothing chaste about their kiss. Tender but sure, Clark's mouth moved over his and Lex soon found himself drowning in the pure taste of Clark Kent.

Unsatisfied with the angle, Lex grabbed onto Clark's head and carefully tilted his head in order for their kiss to get deeper. Running his greedy hands through Clark's silky hair, Lex was eventually forced to withdraw.

Panting, Lex stared at the picture before him. Clark's eyes were dilated and glazed looking while his full lips were red and moist. Shaking his head at the absurdity of the moment, Lex laughed.

And immediately wished he hadn't as a quick flash of hurt crossed Clark's expressive face. Leaning forward, Lex dropped another chaste kiss on his lips and tried to explain.

"I've wanted to do that for four years, Clark, and this wasn't how I imagined it happening."

Understanding replaced hurt and Clark smiled wryly.

"This is Smallville, Lex. Nothing ever happens how you imagined it."

Snorting, Lex ran a hand over his head.

"I'd forgotten."

Gazing into the happy face of his best friend...and maybe more? Lex felt another smile break free and couldn't help but imagine Lionel's reaction to his emotional state. Realizing where his thoughts were leading him, Lex removed the hand that had been unconsciously petting Clark's hair and stood up.

Reaching down, he helped Clark to his feet and then stared at their entwined hands. Knowing that now wasn't the best time, but determined to get everything out of the way before things got out of hand, Lex kept his eyes firmly focused on their hands and spoke.

"I know you have secrets, Clark. And I respect that. Just...please don't lie to my face anymore."

Clark's hand stilled in his and Lex took a deep breath before looking up at him. The calm resolve in Clark's eyes caused him to relax.

"If I can't tell you, Lex, I'll just say...Porsche."

Lex blinked at the impish grin on Clark's lips and then registered what exactly the teen had said and laughed. Throwing his arms around Clark, Lex pulled him into a hug.

"God. I missed you."

Clark nuzzled into Lex's neck and nipped him lightly.

"So did I. Everything kept getting worse without you."

Not knowing how to answer that, Lex just held him closer and indulged himself in Clark's closeness until, reluctantly, he stepped back and looked into hazel eyes. Quirking an eyebrow, Lex smiled.

"So...in the spirit of our newly restored friendship...is there anything I can do for you, Clark?"

Clark frowned and looked down at the floor.

"I don't need you to do anything for me, Lex. That's not what friendship is supposed to be about."

Sighing, Lex reached over and placed a hand on his broad shoulder.

"I know that you don't need anything from me, Clark, but this is something I'm good at. Please...let me do something for you."

Hesitant hazel eyes looked into his and Lex smiled coaxingly.

"I can do lots of things, Clark. I'm pretty good at making problems go away, answering favors...anything you want."

Finally, Clark nodded and Lex grinned.

"All right, Kent. Let's hear it."

Snorting at his obvious enjoyment, Clark smiled at him and then blushed.

"Well...I'd really like it if you would come to the game tomorrow."

Touched, Lex smiled gently at the blushing teen.

"I'd be honored to watch your first game, Clark. Thank you."

Clark visibly brightened and looked up at him bashfully before frowning slightly.

"Can you help me with a problem too?"

"Of course, Clark. What kind of problem is it?"

Clark's smile tightened a bit.

"It's not a what. It's a who."

Lex frowned in confusion.

"Lois Lane."

Understanding dawned and Lex smiled.

"I'll see what I can do."

Lex's promise softened Clark's smile which drew his attention to the full lips and Lex gave in to the impulse to touch them, leaning in and kissing Clark again.

When he finally stepped away from the teen, Clark was blushing. Wondering what could have caused him to react to a chaste kiss like that, Lex frowned.

"Are you all right, Clark?"

Clark blushed even harder but nodded and then spoke in a rush.

"canistayovertonight?"

Blinking, Lex tried to decipher what he'd said but gave up and nudged him.

"Hey. Clark. Can you repeat that?"

Still blushing, Clark looked up and bravely met Lex's eyes.

"Can I stay over tonight, Lex?"

Pleased but surprised, Lex looked at Clark.

"For what, Clark? I don't want to rush you into anything, especially not so soon. Besides, tomorrow's your big game. You should go home and rest for it."

Lex watched as Clark bit his lip and then straightened.

"I'm not feeling rushed, Lex. I just want to hang out...talk. You know, do the things we used to do before everything got screwed up."

Reaching over, Clark took Lex's hand and held it carefully.

"And maybe do some things that we haven't done before."

The questioning tone as well as Clark's insecure eyes drew Lex and he lifted Clark's hand to his lips, brushing a kiss on it.

"Of course, Clark. We'll order pizza and watch a movie and...get comfortable with each other."

Basking in the brightness of Clark's smile, Lex knew that not everything had been miraculously taken care of but he couldn't find it in himself to ruin this moment. He knew that there would be failures and successes ahead for them but, at least this time, he wasn't the only one invested in their friendship.

Looking at the quiet delight in Clark's eyes, Lex allowed himself to hope that they'd never experience anything as bad as the last couple of months.

All of Lex's internal thoughts dissolved as Clark reached out and drew him into an unrestrained hug.


End file.
